Anakaris
Anakaris is a character from the Darkstalkers series of fighting games. He is a giant mummy, and was the twelfth pharaoh of a vast empire in Egypt. Story Foreseeing his death and revival, Anakaris created a pyramid and a place for his revival. 5000 years later, he was revived when Pyron came along. In order to rule his kingdom once more, he gathered immense power from battling others and then travelled back 5000 years in time. When his kingdom came to be threatened again, he assumed the form of a mummy again to engage in the battles there. He eventually decided to protect his kingdom by moving it entirely into another dimension. After battling with other Darkstalkers for a brief time, he travels 5000 years back in time to defend his kingdom once more. After fighting off the invaders of his kingdom, he then retaliates and conquers them. But once his kingdom is saved, he hears a voice from the far future. He travels to the present time and enters the Majigen. During the battles within Majigen, he learns that the destruction of his kingdom and people is unavoidable. In response to this revelation, he returns to the past and transports his kingdom beneath the Earth into a new dimension so that it may be free of the wars of Earth. Abilities [[Video:Anakaris Ending|thumb|220px|left|Ending from Darkstalkers 3]] Anakaris is the slowest character in Darkstalkers in terms of mobility (from his walk to his jump). While this would seem to be a great disadvantage, many skilled Anakaris players have been able to find benefits for his slowness. His jump, for example, is more or less an aerial float that lasts a little over three seconds before landing. In between the launch and the land, Anakaris can either float backwards or stay suspended in the air for a fixed time. While suspended and floating, Anakaris can move horizontally on either directions and can even ascend if needed. This tactic makes Anakaris a superior challenge in the air. To counter balance Anakaris' slow walk and dash, he possesses a unique backwards dash when performed at the corner of a screen. Upon dashing backwards, he vanishes from one end of the corner and reappears to the opposite end. This makes for a quick getaway, if his opponent plans on trapping him in the corner. Anakaris possess the most unconventional array of special moves compared to other characters in the series. The Pharaoh’s Curse, a slow moving air-to-ground projectile, turns the opponent into a small vulnerable icon of their original self for a short period of time. During the transformation, the opponent can only jump or move backwards or forwards. This unique move has been a trademark for Anakaris, and has become very popular for Capcom as well. Anakaris also has unique projectile moves, which involve him putting his limbs into an entrance portal and coming out another. This takes a considerable amount of time, and leaves a huge blindspot between him and his attacking limb. Other Appearances Anakaris also made appearances in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes and Capcom Fighting Evolution. Gallery Image:NWDarkstalkersAnakaris.PNG|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Image:Darkstalkers3Anakaris.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Image:MarCap2Anakaris.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:CapEvoAnakaris.png|''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' by Shinkiro Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Characters